


You Guys Really Suck

by screamssetonfire



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ghosts, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamssetonfire/pseuds/screamssetonfire
Summary: Michael tries to convince you he doesn't believe in ghosts.





	You Guys Really Suck

You stared up at the house before you.

It was an old Victorian house, the stereotypical haunted house type of place. The paint was peeling off the shutters, vines grew all over the house, and the stairs were warped and cracking.

There had always been stories that the house was haunted, but honestly since nobody had ever come up with solid proof, you were pretty skeptical. It’s not that you didn’t believe in ghosts, you just didn’t believe that there were ghosts in  _ this _ house.

Somehow, in the course of your evening with the boys, the subject of the house had come up.

“I’ve heard that the old Victorian house at the end of the road is haunted. Supposedly the ghost of a young woman who was killed by her husband so he could get her money roams the halls.”

“That’s bullshit. There’s no such thing as ghosts.” Michael had said, scoffing at Calum’s story.

“Have you ever seen a ghost?” You asked.

“No. Because they don’t exist.” the blonde boy shot back, putting his feet up on the table in front of him and leaning back into the couch, scrolling aimlessly through his phone.

“Well let’s go find out then… unless you’re too scared to poke around an old haunted house.” You knew that a surefire way to get Michael to go to the house was to threaten his bravery.

“Fine. There’s nothing to be scared of cause we won’t find anything there.”

Which is how you’d ended up here, about to break into an abandoned, possibly haunted house.

You glanced over at Michael.

“You ready to go meet a ghost?” You joked, elbowing him.

“Are you ready to look like a fool when there’s nothing in there but dust and spiders?” He replied, nudging you back and pulling out his phone, turning on the flashlight. “Let’s go, Calum.”

“Nah.” the boy said, popping open the hatch of his truck and sitting on the bumper. “I’m good out here. You can have fun getting attacked by an angry Victorian girl ghost though.”

“Whatever. Looks like it’s just us then.”

You and Michael made your way into the house, having had to carefully climb in through a broken window on the porch, shining your flashlights around what appeared to be an old living room, complete with dusty couches.

“Ooh, yeah. This is REAL scary.” Michael said, wiping his finger through some dust on the fireplace mantel.

“Calum said the ghost is seen in the basement. Let’s head down there since you’re so brave.”

“I’ll be there in a minute. I wanna poke around in these old books. See if there’s anything cool in there.” He said, waving you off.

“Alright.” You left him standing in the living room, wandering to the hallway, letting him explore a bit, giving you the perfect chance to get things ready.

The door to the basement was under the stairs. You pulled on the glass handle, the door opening with a small creaking sound, and made your way into the basement, beginning to put your plan into action.

You walked over to an old trunk in the corner where you’d hidden a bloody, old Victorian dress. The lace was tattered and the whole thing had a dirty look to it, like it’d been there for a hundred years. You quickly pulled on the dress and smeared some of the black eyeshadow you’d also hidden in the trunk on your face.

Truth be told, you and Calum had set this up a few days ago. You both knew that Michael would never let you guys get away with calling him a chicken, much less admit that he was scared to go into a spooky old house when you all knew he was, so you decided to get him to come in and scare the living daylights out of him. You were actually surprised he’d stayed upstairs by himself.

Just then, you heard a loud thump from the dining room area upstairs.

Calum, knocking a painting off the wall. Another part of your plan.

You quickly hid yourself under the stairs, brushing some cobwebs out of your way, and waited.

You heard quick footsteps making their way across the floor above you before starting down the stairs quickly, the light from Michael’s phone shining into the darkness.

“Y/N? Y/N, where are you?” Michael called quitely, stopping directly in front of you and shining the light around the room. This was all going so perfectly you couldn’t believe it.

You reached out, brushing your hand along Michael’s ankle for a brief moment before quickly and quietly slipping out the other side of the stairs and out of the range of Michael’s phone light.

“What the fuck!” Michael shined his phone at his feet, attempting to see what had touched him.

No sooner had he aimed the light, his phone made a noise indicating the phone was powering down, plunging the room into pitch darkness.

“NO! No, no, no, no, no. C’mon, really? This can’t be happening.”

You smiled to yourself, now really not able to believe your luck at how things were working out.

“Y/N, damnit, are you down here or not? Cause if you aren’t I’m gonna be so mad at you.” He tried again, calling out into the darkness.

"Y/N?” You said, making your voice sound high and airy. “Who’s Y/N? I don’t think she’s down here, darling.” You moved across the floor quickly, moving so you could speak from a different part of the room.

“Who’s there?” You could hear Michael shuffling around near the bottom of the stairs, presumably trying to locate the source of the voice.

You silently snuck towards him, making sure to stay in a position so as not to get hit if he decided to swing. As you got closer, you could make out his shape vaguely in the dark. Creeping up as close as you dared, you made your final move.

“It’s just me. Like it always has been.” You whispered, now right up behind him.

Michael screamed like he’d just been shot and tore up the stairs, you quickly following behind so you could watch him running out of the house.

You made it to the top of the stairs and around the corner just in time to see Calum jump off the stairs leading to the second floor, yelling and once again scaring Michael and causing him to jump back, crashing directly into you.

He spun around, so scared that he didn’t even realize it was you, and continued screaming as he backed into the wall behind him.

You and Calum dissolved into a fit of laughter as you watched him slowly realize it was just you and Calum and not the ghosts of the previous inhabitants.

“You guys are jerks!” He breathed out between gasps. 

“So much for not being scared of ghosts, huh?” You said, clutching your sides, nearly doubled over with laughter..

“I’m not. I’m scared of people jumping out at me when I don’t expect it.”

As soon as he’d finished his sentence, a figure in a ski mask jumped from around the corner next to Michael, screaming.

Michael screamed again, falling to the ground this time.

The figure started laughing as hard as you and Calum were, pulling off the ski mask.

“You guys were right. This was a blast.” Luke said, looking between you and Calum.

“I hate you all.” Michael said, looking at each one of you in turn.

“No you don’t.” Luke reached down, helping Michael off the ground. “You love us.”

“Not so much. Is Ashton gonna pop out and scare me next?” Michael punched Luke lightly in the shoulder.

“Well I was gonna but you ruined the fun now.” Ashton said, coming out from the small closet next to the front door.

“Seriously… I hate you guys.”


End file.
